Kiyoko Takara
|name = Kiyoko Takara |kanji = Takara Kiyoko |romaji = 清子宝 |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 5'7 |weight = 119lbs |eyes = Brown Red (Varying Days) |hair =Sliver-Gray |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Kei Yume, Tougenkyou |previous affiliation = |occupation = Seta Girls' Academy Chair Substitute Queen Regnant of Tougenkyou Substitute Queen of the Kenmeiotome |previous occupation =3rd Seat, Fourth Division President, Shinigami Women's Association |team = |previous team = |partner = The Five Maidens *Yuu Hoshiko *Ayane Emiko *Hime Senritsu |previous partner = The Five Maidens *Minami Yoshida |base of operations = Yume Family Manor Sanctuary of the Guardians |marital status = Married |family = Yuu Hoshiko (Sworn Sister) Reiko Yume (Sister-in-Law) Manami Yume (Daughter) Chihaya Yume (Daughter) Mizuko Hoshiko (Adopted Daughter) Kanata Satō (Adopted Son) |education =Shino Academy Colleges & Universities |status = Active | kaihou =Yasuragi }} }} (清子宝, Takara Kiyoko, literally meaning Treasured Pure Child), known more commonly by her title the White Noise (白音, Shiro Oto) was the second Kenmeiotome and the second Maiden to be created the Lesser Tenjin known as The One, which was soon followed by Ayane Emiko, Minami Yoshida, and Hime Senritsu. She was the wife of Michael's spiritual successor, Kei Yume, and was the mother of Manami Yume and Chihaya Yume as well as the adopted mother of Mizuko Hoshiko, the daughter of Tougenkyou's Current Ruler Yuu Hoshiko. Unlike Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko was not directly borne from The One, instead, she and the following Kenmeiotome were created by the Well of Awakenings. Following the apparent deaths of Tenshi God-Kings Lucifer and Michael in the Tougenkyou War, Kiyoko served as the Presiding Minister of Queen Regnant Yuu's Court. When Yuu became incapacitated after the events of the Great Guardian Purge, Kiyoko temporarily assumed the Tougenkyou Throne and ruled in her sister's place for centuries. However, Kiyoko grew tired of her role and traveled to , prompting The One to resume her rule of Tougenkyou in the meantime. While in Soul Society, Kiyoko managed to successfully pass herself off as a , graduate from , join the Fourth Division as the Third Seat, and serve as the First President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Kiyoko would later meet Kei Yume but fate forced the two to part ways when Kei was apparently forced to flee to the , leaving Kiyoko alone. Heartbroken, Kiyoko abandoned her life as a and returned to Tougenkyou for an unspecified amount of time. However, Kiyoko's control over Tougenkyou's Dimensional Boundaries had grown increasingly lax due to her sadness, allowing The Outsider-influenced Airi Minori to infiltrate the Sanctuary of the Guardians and kidnap Kiyoko, spiriting her away to a region of called Solitaria Llanos. In her anguish, Kiyoko let out a psychic scream that managed to catch the attention of Kei Yume, prompting him to invade Hueco Mundo and rescue the Maiden. After her successful rescue, Kiyoko joined Kei's group and the two quietly resumed their relationship, which would later culminate into marriage. Kiyoko managed to survive the events of The Collapse due to being at Tougenkyou at the time. She was partially aware of her children's survival and Kei Yume's disappearance but could do nothing about it due to the severance of the Spiritual Roads connecting to Tougenkyou, as well as being needed preside over her homeland in the apparent absence of The One. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Densoumamori (伝送守り, Communication Amulet): A specialized silver amulet gifted to Kiyoko at the behest of Kei Yume, it was later modified to become a black, ruby encrusted choker. It was a series of devices co-developed by 12th Division Captain Nobu Sadao and Kei Yume. The Densoumamori allowed the wearer to telepathically communicate with anyone wearing a similar amulet. The accompanying units were worn by Kei and her children as a means to allow the family to remain in constant communication with each other. Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: Being one of the oldest individuals in the Kenmeiotome, only second to Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko possessed an extravagant amount of Wisdom, easily capable of beating numerous Captain-level Kenmeiotome and Tenshi into submission such as Hime Senritsu and Misaka Tennyo with a mere exertion of her energy. Although Wisdom could not be regularly felt by Spiritual Beings such as the , , and Reikon Kyuuban, many had noted that a terrifying alien aura permeated around Kiyoko that usually brought uneasiness and fear around them. The sheer power and scope of Kiyoko's Wisdom was great enough to provide immunity to most spells, both Wisdom and Reiatsu-based. Any attempts to stop her would merely disintegrate at a moment's notice, instantly if Kiyoko exerted it. However, extremely skilled spellcasters such as Ayane Emiko, had the means to overcome this supposed obstacle. Kiyoko's Wisdom Energy was slated to be violet in most circumstances but could occasionally become sky blue when certain conditions were met. Her energy proved to be large enough to cast multiple high-level spells in quick succession with no notable reduction in energy. Kiyoko had stated that Kenmeiotome grow in power as they age and she will only continue to become stronger as the years pass. No one sans the first Kenmeiotome could hope to surpass her but Kiyoko had theorized that once fully mature, Mizuko Hoshiko had the potential to be the next successor. The One showed great pride in her daughter, stating that out of all her creations, Kiyoko was one of the strongest. *'Levitation & Flight': Kiyoko was able to use her Wisdom Energy to levitate herself off the ground. She also used Wisdom to grant her the power of flight using her own willpower. Kiyoko regularly used her Flight as a casual means of transportation. While not as fast as the Kenmeiotome's Shuureiho, Kiyoko can keep up with most of them, sans Captain-level Individuals such as The Five Maidens. High-Speed Regeneration: A general ability possessed by the Kenmeiotome. Wounds could almost be healed instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. Any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. Through this ability, Kiyoko had no visual indications of scarring or injury and remained in peak condition. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist :Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or Killing Several with One Sword Sweep): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Kiyoko has mastered the technique to a degree that allowed her to create a large cutting gale with a flick of her sword. Master-level Shuureiho (秀麗歩, literally meaning Graceful Step): Kiyoko was highly skilled and experienced in the art of Graceful Steps, having extensive knowledge in the inner workings of the technique and applying it to her advantage. She was known to accelerate/decelerate without much effort and use the increase in speed to outrun her opponents or traverse large distances in mere moments. She was noted to be outstrip some of the fastest Shinigami, such as Kei Yume in his Bankai State, essentially outclassing them quite easily. During most confrontations with friends and foes alike, Kiyoko would use her Shuureiho abilities as a form of mediator against superior opponents, negating their advantages to the most basic form originally provided. Kiyoko regularly used Shuureiho as a common proponent for high-speed combat, which allowed her to create countless afterimages and fight a full battle in several seconds. Hatsugen (発現, literally meaning Manifestation): Kiyoko had the capability to manifest her body and interact with the Human Population. As such, she could easily switch from their two forms at will. In order to achieve this state, Kiyoko would simply solidify the widsom particles in her body, appearing in a solid form. She mastered Hatsugen to the extent that she can pass through objects through a form of intangibility and partially materialize body parts to escape harm. Immense Strength: Hakuda Master: Kenmei Kosaku Grandmastery Kenmei Kōsaku Grandmaster: Sound Oto (音, Sound): Prior to the Great Tougenkyou War, Kiyoko Takara developed the unique ability to manipulate sound for a wide variety of uses. Originally, Kiyoko made no effort to master Sound Manipulation but the onset of Lucifer's downfall and the Tougenkyou War significantly accelerated her training to Master-Level. Sound Manipulation: Through extensive education and research, Kiyoko had garnered a keen awareness and understanding of sound waves. She had the capability to perceive, generate, and manipulate any type of sound and the ensuing intensity. She particularly talented in the creation of powerful sound waves from anywhere, including her own body and the surroundings, granting Kiyoko a definite edge in mid-to-long rage combat. Kiyoko was so attuned to Sound and the various associated factors that she could literally hear what an opponent was going to do at a molecular level and react accordingly, either through numerous blocks or dodges. Even with a slight movement, Kiyoko could determine their plan of action. The only downside for Kiyoko was that she was extremely vulnerable to high-pitched attacks due to her high level of attunement. However, it only worked the first time around; Kiyoko would usually attempt to stop the facilitation of sound around her to mitigate the weakness. *'Otodouka' (音同化, Sound Absorption): Considered to be one of her most basic abilities, Kiyoko was able to absorb and nullify any type of sound directed at her and neutralize any potential harmful effects, granting the woman a form of selective invulnerability. *'Otoho' (音歩, Sound Stride): *'Genun' (目眩, Vertigo Inducement): Upon the generation of sound waves, Kiyoko could project them at a target, reverberating throughout the inner ear and subsequently attacking the central nervous system. As a result, the living being's physical perception of the world and sense of balance becomes disproportionate and distorted, up to the point where they are momentarily confused and disorientated. Continued exposure would eventually result in nausea and unconsciousness; the systems were overwhelmed and required a certain amount of time to recover. Kiyoko had the capability to use her power on one or more individuals and in stressful situations, project it outward in multiple directions and affect whoever was in her range of influence. Extreme usage of Vertigo Inducement had the potential to cause hallucinations but the effects had yet to be observed. *'Nanchou' (難聴, Inaudibility): Through the manipulation of the invisible sound waves in the atmosphere, Kiyoko was able to alter the make up of air waves so that she may move them apart, disallowing the propagation of vibrations and the creation of sound. These changes allowed Kiyoko to become unheard by anyone or anything and move about silently. Primarily used for stealth or trickery, Kiyoko could cancel out any sound within her distance, dulling the senses or use them in conjunction with projectiles as a means for surprise attacks. However, the only downside was that even though Kiyoko was soundless, it did not mean she was invisible. * Sonikkukaze (ソニックかぜ, Sonic Wind): Regarded as a pinpoint strike, Kiyoko focused the intangible sound in the atmosphere to a point where it took on a sharp edge and with a flick of her hand, she would launch it at her foe, cutting down anything caught in its path until it dissipated. As a means to enhance its lethality, Kiyoko could cause the focused sound to vibrate several hundred times per second, greatly increasing the potential cutting power it provided. Sonikkukaze was relatively unavoidable due to its immense speed, usually having a 1-3 second move time to reach the target. Although generally performed in the air, Kiyoko was skilled enough perform the technique in the water or through the elements. Simply put, where ever there was sound, Sonikkukaze was readily available. *'Otohei' (音塀, Sound Field/Wall): Kiyoko had the ability to manipulate existing sound waves and compress it around her through intense vibrations, forming impenetrable walls or fields of extreme pressure. Once the aggressor was stopped in their tracks, Kiyoko could detonate a specific wall outward and send the attacker flying. She had the means to create multiple walls around her as well as smaller variations to near her palms to stop attacks. Kiyoko had demonstrated that she was capable of placing Onkyou Kabe over an opponent, trapping them. And rather than detonate it outward, she did it inward, using the vibrations produced to kill them. Only piercing attacks of extreme caliber or a constant addition of energy could hope to collapse or break through the foundations Kiyoko had previously erected. *'Gougou Nenshou' (囂々燃焼, Noise Combustion): A terrifying technique to behold, it was widely feared by anyone who garnered knowledge about it and to this day, the reputation continues to hold through. Having delved in the study of combustion inducement, Kiyoko gained fundamental knowledge about it, where a user typically incited the atomic structure within targets to cause a rapid loss of cohesion and subsequent heat generation until they exploded. Using this information as a base for her inspiration, Kiyoko simply applied the same mechanics with the use of sound. And through this, Kiyoko was able to cause objects to ignite by expanding the sound waves within a target, increasing the amount of pressure given off by the sound waves until it burst open. This was achieved through the compaction of soundwaves from within, until it was rapidly released and freed, bursting the target inside out. *'Shindou Housha: Kougeki' (振動放射:攻撃, Vibration Emission: Offensive): Stemming from basic knowledge of sound, Kiyoko used it to her advantage to where she could generate a dense form of destructive energy that could travel through a myriad of ways. Simple to achieve, Kiyoko concentrated on her hands to cause sound waves to constantly vibrate, creating potential energy. Through the addition of Wisdom into the mix, she can release this energy through a clamp or a stomp to the ground, unleashing a devastating shockwave easily capable of repulsing or disintegrating matter. Kiyoko could also cause earthquakes, sending the energy deep down to dislodge underground tectonic plates. Kiyoko had stated that Shindou Housha had the potential for a variety of uses but could not detail all of them. As such, she merely hinted that the possibilities and associated applications were endless. * Kanakirigoe (金切り声, Piercing Cry): A simple technique with great versatility, Kiyoko was inherently skilled in its particular use, both in peaceful and offensive applications. Kanakirigoe had great potency, able to easily pacify or slay lesser beings with a single use. It revolved around the manipulation of Kiyoko's lungs, throat, and vocal chords to produce a deafening sonic scream. The sonic scream produced several varying effects such as temporarily deafening the target through the constant reverberations of sound, stun through a tight-frequency blast, disorientate/nauseate, and render a target unconscious. If Kiyoko was particularly angered or annoyed, she would usually attempt to pop the eardrums of her target or generate a sonic blast that could strike with a tremendous amount of concussive force, which could possibly even liquefy and disintegrate the target, depending on the amount of power placed into it. *'Otohira' (音平, Sound Palm): Primarily used as a defensive measure and a subset of Shindou, Kiyoko had the potential to generate a powerful sound shockwave through constant vibrations within the palm of her hands. Upon striking an opponent, she was able to unleash the stored sound energy and send them flying. Kiyoko can also bring down buildings and turn anything to rubble once she comes into contact with it. Shinjitsu Yasuragi (安らぎ, Tranquility) is the name of Kiyoko Takara's Shinjitsu Shikai/Partial Release: Embrace (Houyou, 抱擁) Bankai/Full Release: Notes Trivia *Kiyoko Takara is stated to be one of Another Poetic Spartan's favorite articles and being one of the few female articles he has ever written. *It was stated that Kiyoko Takara had the biggest bust out of all Kenmeiotome, tying with her mentor and best friend, Yuu Hoshiko for 1st place. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Kiyoko-Power_Form.jpg ZS1.jpg File:5.jpg File:Kiyoko-Chess.jpg File:Kiyoko-AnimeG.jpg References Literature References *''Beauty for the Beholder! A Return to Paradise'' (Canon) Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Heroes Category:Kenmeiotome Category:4th Division Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Wisdom Users Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Teachers Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Females Category:The Rogues Category:Lieutenant Category:Yume Clan